


Shake Things Up

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are out to dinner with some of their fellow skaters. Yuri is bored. Otabek "helps".(Takes place four years in the future. Basically just PWP. Enjoy!)





	

 “Beka, I swear to fuck, if you don’t stop, you’re sleeping on the floor tonight.”

Yuri squirmed against the hand inching towards the curve of his inner thigh. Otabek was still as a statue next to him, listening with stoic attention to Yuuri and Viktor’s stories from their honeymoon. It was about fucking time, too; it had taken them four years to get married, too wrapped up in gold rings and gold medals to just give in and put everyone out of their misery. But they’d finally tied the knot just weeks before, and Yuri found them more disgusting than ever. (And no, he wasn’t _crying_ at the wedding. He’s just allergic to bullshit love declarations, that’s all.)

To “celebrate their homecoming”, they’d invited a few friends to Japan to stay at Yuuri’s family’s inn for a few days. Yuri had called bullshit—they already dragged everyone halfway around the world for their wedding—but through Yuri, Otabek had become rather close with them over the years and insisted they go. So here he was, still jet-lagged from his shitty thirteen hour flight from the comfort of his apartment, sitting in some tiny restaurant in backwoods Japan with his traitor boyfriend, a Swiss pervert, a Thai Instagram-addict, his annoying-ass Russian rinkmates, and the most revolting couple in the history of humanity, listening to them drone on about their _domestic bliss._

Of course, it was easy for him to be distracted with his boyfriend’s _huge-ass hands_ wandering over Yuri’s legs under the table. 

Otabek hadn’t acknowledged Yuri’s comments, but they’d been friends for four years and dating for two, and he knew Otabek’s tells. His boyfriend’s blank expression hadn’t changed and his eyes hadn’t moved from their friends, but Yuri could see the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth and the little quirk in his eyebrows, and he knew what it meant. This motherfucker was _laughing_ at him.

“You’re a fucking dick, you know,” Yuri mumbled, low enough that only Otabek could hear him. This coaxed a small smile from Otabek, and he leaned over, moving his hand from Yuri’s thigh to lightly stroke his long, blond hair.

“What’s wrong, Yura?” Otabek whispered, his breath against Yuri’s ear causing him to shiver. “You kept complaining that you were bored. I’m just trying to help you out. Make things more _fun_ ,” he said, but allowed his arm to drift lower and wrap around Yuri’s waist, hand resting gently on the curve of his hipbone. At this, he returned his attention to Yuuri’s story as if nothing had been said.

“Honestly, fuck you,” Yuri mumbled, leaning into his boyfriend’s broad chest all the same. Otabek turned his head to kiss Yuri’s hair, but didn’t respond. Yuri had assumed that was the end of it—until Otabek’s hand returned to his thigh, higher than it was before. Yuri lifted his head higher, determined to look as unaffected as possible, but glaring at Otabek out of the corner of his eye.

Frustrated, he reached for his food. _Are these idiots ever going to shut up?_ He sighed, bringing the chopsticks to his lips, only to almost choke on his pork as Otabek’s thumb started rubbing gentle circles on his inner thigh, just inches away from his already half-hard dick.

_Fuck._ He didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was bright red, and he worked hard to make his expression seem as uninterested and unaffected as possible. He also didn’t need to look over to know his boyfriend had amusement all over his face, his reaction to Yuri’s flustered face disguised as a polite smile to Viktor’s jokes.

Torturingly slow, Otabek’s hand wandered to palm Yuri’s hardness, and Yuri’s hand shot out towards Otabek’s leg, letting his fingernails dig into his thigh in retaliation. Otabek smiled as he started moving his hand lightly over the blond.

“You okay, kitten?” he teased quietly. Yuri shuddered all over. _Fuck. He knows what that does to me_ , Yuri thought, and brought his hand up in an attempt to hide his blush. He eyes moved quickly to Phichit, who was talking excitedly about something that Yuri _could not give less of a fuck about right now_. He was way past attempting to act interested, instead just trying not to let out a moan against his boyfriend’s teasing, maddening touches. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over at Chris, who was giving him a knowing gaze. He raised his eyebrows, and Yuri narrowed his eyes. _You saw **nothing.**_ Chris’s smile widened. _Fuck that guy._

At that moment, Otabek’s hand tightened around him, and Yuri coughed to cover up the whimper that had escaped him. Eyes wild, he shifted his gaze as discreetly as he could to his ever-unexpressive boyfriend, who was still seemingly paying him no mind as he rubbed his fingers over the tip of Yuri’s dick. _Holy shit._

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face against Otabek’s arm and breathing quietly. He could feel the vibrations of Otabek’s quiet laughter against his forehead.

“You’re being such a good boy for me.” Yuri _squeaked._ The words were meant to be soothing but only served to work Yuri up even more, feeling himself leak at the praise. At this point, he was beyond pretending to be annoyed with his boyfriend, instead lost to the pleasure and excitement of being so turned on in such a public place. In the back of his mind, he knew how _mortifying_ it would be if anyone caught onto what was going on, but he didn’t care—couldn’t care.

He clung to Otabek’s shoulders and moved his head up to bury his face in his neck, shaking as he tried to ground himself.

“Are you close, Yura? Gonna fall apart for me in front of everyone?”

Yuri bit Otabek’s neck, _hard_ , doing everything he could to keep himself quiet. He could feel his thighs trembling, and he was only vaguely aware of the conversation still going on around them.

Otabek’s hand came to the small of his arched back, gently keeping him still. Yuri felt himself leak even more at the intimacy of the gesture. ” _Beka,”_ he whispered frantically against the older man’s neck.

“Cum, Yura.”

Yuri whimpered wildly as he writhed and shuddered through his orgasm, only kept in place by the strong arm at his back. The only thing he was aware of was the firm body against his own shaking one: the only thing keeping him tethered to reality as he came in waves.

As his orgasm faded, he slumped against his boyfriend, panting quietly and reveling in the feeling of his long hair being pet, the gentle scratching of fingers against his scalp.

“Yurio? Are you okay?”

The voice brought him back to reality, and he flushed even more, tensing in Otabek’s arms.

“Yeah, Yuri, you look a little _hot,_ ” Chris chimed in. Yuri peeked over Otabek’s shoulder to glare at him weakly, met only with a smirk in return. The rest seemed to be clueless enough, though, and Yuri only hoped that Otabek had a good excuse.

“He’s not feeling well,” his boyfriend said. “I think he has a fever. We’re going to leave a little early, if that’s okay.”

_That’s pretty polite for someone who just fucking made me cum in a crowded restaurant,_ Yuri thought, but kept quiet.

“Oh, of course! Feel better soon, Yurio. Are you sure you don’t want us to go back to the onsen with you?” Yuuri asked, concerned.

Otabek was quick to dismiss the offer. “No, thank you. He’s probably just still tired from the flight the other day,” he lied. Yuri was mildly impressed, but he refused to admit it. He felt himself gently being lifted from his seat, and he did his best to accommodate as his still-shaky thighs fought against him. With a gentle hand at the small of his back, Otabek supported him as he wobbled out of the booth, ignoring Chris’s smug expression and giving a half-hearted wave to the others.

As they made their way outside, Yuri became embarrassingly aware of the wetness between his legs, and he blushed. Grabbing Otabek by his jacket, he forced him forward and kissed him roughly as they waited for a cab. Otabek let out a surprised grunt, kissing back in earnest. Yuri smirked when he saw the hardness in his boyfriend’s tight jeans.

“I actually fucking hate you,” he said against Otabek’s lips, “and you’re still sleeping on the floor without any blankets tonight, but that was the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever done to me.”

Otabek moaned as Yuri nipped lightly at his neck, hands tangling in Yuri’s soft hair. “Did I make things less boring for you?”

Yuri huffed out a laugh against Otabek’s neck. “Better than listening to the morons’ lovefest any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was my first fanfic and i don't think i'll ever get used to typing the word dick in a word document, but i hope you enjoyed! follow me on tumblr if you like (@crescendotayuri)


End file.
